Immortal
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Zoey and her friends stop Neferet from becoming immortal. in turn the council sentences the fallen high priestess to death. Neferet makes a last ditch attempt to ruin Zoey's life by revealing to the council that stark had killed his mentor prompting an investigation. the Day after Neferet dies she feels fed up with all that has happened and begs a certain immortal to take her away
1. Chapter 1

**Zoey stood there in the roof top garden. She watched the ocean as the waves lapped at the shore and rocks below. She wanted this time to be alone, fear and hatred gripped her heart. "Zoey?" she froze when she heard a clicking from foot steps and a soft voice. "what do you want Kalona?" she asked "i came to see how you where doing." she turned and saw him bow in respect to her. "I'm fine!" she snapped. Her eyes caught a sword at his waste and a heavy pair of black boots. "your actually wearing shoes." she stated, she was shocked remembering how he never wore a shirt or a pair of shoes. "yes, Thanatos told me it was time for me to look and act the part of her warrior." Kalona said. "i see," she said "i heard clicking, was that the" "yes the boots, the warrior Darius, I believe his name to be, said they were steal toed and healed." Kalona said, "Zoey, are you alright though?" he changed the subject "no" she said "do you want to talk about it?" he asked coming to stand next to her. "why do you care?" she asked. "i just do Zoey" he said with a gentle soft voice. "how do I do it Kalona? How do I stop her?" she asked "Zoey the only reason we are her is because we are winning. She is not immortal anymore and they will be able to kill her." "and if she convinces them to just let her go?" "Zoey you are making a mistake by worrying." he said "not helping!" she snapped at the immortal. "stop worrying, just think of your mission. All you have to do is convince the high council." he said softly wiping the tears away. She closed her eyes, "but I am afraid that I can't." she said looking back at the ocean. The wind picked up, Kalona smiled at her, "you've gotten this far priestess, it's just a little further." he said.**

**Kalona followed her eyes out to the ocean, the moon was rising above the water, the world began to light up with a silver glow. "how did you do it? How did you fight the darkness and keep her safe?" "training" he answer "and you never once feared that if you made one mistake the goddess would die?" he looked at her. "of coarse, but I was taught ways to avoid those thoughts and feelings." she watched him "how?" "meditation or just trying to center myself onto one goal. I never thought about what could go wrong when I did have to fight." he said, the girl standing next to him smiled. "can you teach me?" "yes of coarse, come" he lead her over to the statue in the garden. The goddess stood presenting the Dark Daughters symbol. Kalona closed his eyes, he held out his hands. Zoey took them "just relax" he said "ok" **

**Zoey walked in with stark, they both sat down in their seats. Kalona was standing by the door. Zoey looked back at the immortal, he smiled. Zoey nodded up at him and turned back to face the council. Thanatos was looking directly at her. The high priestess looked at Kalona. The immortal nodded, Kalona looked around the room. "warrior, is it safe to start?" she asked "yes, it is priestess." Kalona bowed with his fist over his heart. Zoey looked at the council. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. **

**Zoey laid there with her head in starks lap. Her ****guardian**** softly played with her hair, "Zoey, are you alright?" Kalona asked, she looked up at him "yea," Darius walked over "****priestess, you should go lay down and rest. It might take a day or two for them t-" he was ****interrupted**** by a warrior coming in, the ****council**** had made their decision. Zoey stood, her heart racing with fear. Kalona walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. He smiled, she smiled back and nodded. Stark took Zoey's hand and walked with her and Kalona into the Council chamber. Zoey felt the eyes of Neferet on her the moment she walked in. Zoey ****swallowed**** her fear and waited, ****Duantia ****stood, her eyes locked on Zoey's for a moment. "we have come to a desision" she said "Neferet, we have decided you are guilty of murder and betrayal of the council. Your sentance is death," ****she said, Zoey let out a sigh. "it's over, it's all finaly over." she said with a long breath. Kalona looked down at Zoey, she turned to see a kind smile on his face. "Neferet, is there anything you want to say now or tomorrow before your death?" Neferet laughed out "i though you would never ask." she cackled "i am guilty of what you say Duantia, but, someone else is also guilty of a crime that was never investigated." ****she said looking at Zoey and Stark. "James stark killed his mentor in a compotion." "that was ruled an acedent!" Stark snapped "really? W****as**** it ever truely investigated?" ****Neferet said. The high priestess looked at Zoey "Miss Redbird did you know about this?" she asked the fledgling "No she didn't, i never told her." Stark said before she could answer. "i was asking Miss redbird!" Duantia snapped. Kalona looked at Thanatos. "Duantia i think this might be Neferet's last ditch effort to cause doubt on their side." Thantos said.**

"**Zoey, Did you know about this." she looked at Stark "No i didn't we talked but he never talked about Chicogo or anything like that." "Neferet, how did you come across this knowlage?" "preiestess have their own circle of friends. You for one should know some stick together better then others and share secrets with sertain people." she laughed. Her laughter turned from snickering to all out sociopathic."Get her out of here!" Dauntia snapped. A warrior stepped through the door, he grabbed the fallen high priestess. ****Stark turned and walked out. Zoey turned to look at Kalona. The immortal was silent, ****he bit his lip. Neferet stopped infront of the immortal. The warrior kept a strong grip "Kalona, you will pay for betraying me" she hissed to him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey stood there in the roof top garden again. Thoughts raced through her mind, "Zoey," "Kalona, what are you doing up here?" she asked "you've been spending a lot of time alone, ****I am worried for you." he said, "I'm fine, just but confused on my life though." she said "that happens" he said putting a hand on her shoulder "****yes but how do I figure it out?" she asked him. Kalona sighed, "that's up to you" he told her, "so you don't have any advice?" she asked the immortal. "no I don't have any." Kalona watched her turn to look way. "look, I understand that your lost and confused right now Zoey. But you need to understand that not everything is going to become suddenly clear to you." Kalona said. Zoey watched ****a****s the warriors set up for Neferet's execution. "what do they plan to do to her?" ****she asked "i am sure they intend to burn her live." Kalona said. "is that what they have always done?" he nodded. "that seems pretty gruesome." she said in hushed voice. "yes, but it is a tradition to the council." he said "do not dwell on it." Kalona leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Zoey sighed "alright" she said. **

**Kalona's wings spread out, "i will see you later young priestess." he said with a smile. "see you Kalona" the immortal took off. Zoey turned around "GAH!" she turned "Kalona?" she rushed over to the edge. She saw the immortal falling towards the rocks. "Wind catch him fast!" ****she yelled, the air rushed around her and the fallen immortal. She watched as he seemed to be levitating. "bring him back up" she whispered. **

**Thanatos felt it "Kalona" ****her voice whispered his name. "Thanatos what is it?" **** "****Z's used Air!" Damien yelled. "something must be wrong." Thanatos said. Darius stood, "get stark, we will go up to the garden!" Rephiam had already taken off. He ran up the steps and through the hall way. "father?" he yelled for his father. There was no response, "Rephiam!" Zoey yelled for him, he rushed over. ****He saw his father laying there with Zoey kneeling there. "Kalona i don't want to." she said. The boy rushed to them "what happened?" "i've been shot by that boy!" Kalona growled. "Zoey we need to take the arrow out" Rephiam said "but-" "but nothing, we have to take it out now!" he snapped. Kalona looked at Zoey, "ok" she took deep breath "Ready father?" he asked. "just do it rephiam" Rephiam ripped the arrow from his father's back.. Zoey watched as the immortal looked at her. She could see the engraving on the bloody arrow head. "give me that!" she whipped the blood away. "oh goddess, he really did shoot you." she stood, Kalona sat up then stood. His eyes met with her's "Z?!" ****stark rushed over. Kalona locked eyes with the boy. Stark looked at her "Z, are you ok?" he asked. ****K****alona turned "****what, your just going to walk away?" stark said " shut up!" Kalona snapped. " I thought you were some big strong immortal." stark started to mock him. Kalona swiftly turned and drew his sword. "i do not want to hear another word from you! You act like a spoiled child, one who thinks he can do anything." Kalona turned,**** Zoey watched silently. ****Kalona re-sheathed his sword. Darius reached the top of the stairs and ran out into the garden. **

"**Stark stop!" Darius looked around. The trees and shrubery seemed to hide them. "Z, let me go!" "StAAAAAAHHHH! A warrior ran up next to him. "where are they?" they heard heavy set running. Kalona came around the corner carrying someone. "Kalona?!" ****Daruis stopped him. He saw Zoey with an arrow in her chest. Her eyes looked at him, Kalona pushed past him runnin****g ****down the steps. **

**Zoey opened her eyes, she had heard them trying to work. They had ripped the arrow from her chest. She had felt it but not as much as she should have. ****Kalona was sitting there "Zoey..." she turned. There was a worried look in his eyes and on his face. "you're awake." he said after a few seconds. "yea, I've been awake." she sai****d, Kalona reached over and took her hand. "Kalona, can i ask you a favor?" "oh, sure" Kalona said "can you take me far away from all this?" she asked, Kalona could see she was begging for a way to get away. "yes but, you are not well at this time." "when i get better will you take me?" "sure" Kalona said "i will clear it with Thanatos before we-" "no, i don't want anyone to know where i am till i am ready to go home." he stared "are you sure?" "yes i am sure" ****she said. Kalona smiled "as you wish priestess." he stood. Zoey saw the arrow in his hand. "what are you planing Kalona?" he looked into her eyes, a frown crossed the immortals face. "don't you worry about that" he said "Kalona, dont you dare kill stark!" she yelled "i do not plan to kill him." ****Kalona said "though, if you had died i would have killed him" Zoey locked eyes with him "Kalona tell me what you are planing, ****right**** now!"**

**Kalona turned his head, "do not worry about it dear Zoey" he smiled. "****but, Kalona, I am worried about what you are planing." he smirked. "do not worry." Kalona said "oh and zoey, which hand does your warrior use to shoot the bow with?" he asked "his right I think" she said timidly. "thank you." ****Kalona walked back over to her, he made her lay back down. The immortal gently tucked her in. "rest young priestess." he said "Kalona, did they go through with executing Neferet?" she asked "as far as i know" Kalona said with a shrug. "you didn't go to watch?" "i wanted to make sure you were ok." he said and then turned. "sleep well little Redbird." he said and with that he left. **

**Zoey awoke to Kalona coming in, she turned to see him walk in. She could still hear the heavy boots, "how did you sleep?" he asked "ok i guess." Zoey looked the immortal in the eyes. "Kalona i do want to know what you did." he just shook his head. ****She saw him set something on the floor. "****come see me tomorrow morning." she saw him push the back pack under her bed. "where?" she asked "the roof top garden, of the statue of the goddess." he said. "ok" Kalona leaned in and kissed her forehead. She blinked, "and the back pack?" she asked "i took the liberty of packing a small bag. Some clothing, your laptop and phone are in there." he said, she watched him. "i will see you then, Sleep well." **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalona landed on the roof top, "Zoey?" he looked around "over here" he saw her standing next to the statue of the goddess. Kalona smiled and walked over, she was wearing a light blue sun dress that fell just above her knees. The immortal, smiled "are you ready?" he asked "yes, but I want to know where we are going?" she asked "the island of Capri" she stared "is that alright?" "yes" "come, let us go then." she pulled the backpack on and Kalona picked her up and took off into the sky, Zoey put her arms around his neck. She laid her head against his chest and watched the sea and sky move past them. **

**Kalona landed on the stone, she looked around. The immortal set her down and she walked over to a fountain. "this is amazing" she said "not as amazing as the girl in front of me." she blushed. Kalona chuckled "let me show you to your room, after that you can do as you please." he said "ok" Zoey smiled and followed Kalona as they approached a castle. "Lord Kalona" a woman rushed out, Zoey looked at the immortal. "miss Molly" Kalona smiled "yes sir?" she looked away from the immortal "you do not have to call me lord anymore." Kalona said "ok" she looked at Zoey. "who is this?" she asked "This is Zoey Redbird, she shall be staying with us for a little while." Kalona said. The girl nodded "ok" Kalona put his arm around the fledgling. She looked up "come" he said.**

**The pair walked up the winding stair case, "i prepared this room for you back when I had the hopes of winning you over." he said "and you stopped having that hope?" she asked "well no, I still hope eventually we could be together." he said "ok" she bit her lip thinking about his words. Kalona opened a door "wow" she gawked at the room, the walls where a soft lavender, the bed was huge and covered in silver sheets. "this is beautiful" she said, Kalona simply smiled and watched as she set the backpack down beside the bed and laid back. The covers were soft. Kalona opened the door to the balcony, the warm sea air blew in. "oh goddess Kalona, this is amazing." she said, he sat down on the bed. "feel free to do what you please here Zoey," Kalona said and stood. "i think I am gonna sleep for a while." she said and pulled the blanket over her head. Kalona smiled "alright, sleep well" he said.**

"**Zoeybird, wake up" the voice whispered. She opened her eyes and rolled over, "Nyx?!" she sat up, the goddess smiled at her. Zoey smiled back "Nyx, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked "i wanted to talk" she stared "please do not tell me there are even more issues ahead." Zoey begged "do not fear my child, there are no more issues regarding the darkness." she said "thank you" Zoey said the goddess smiled. "Nyx is Kalona really all bad?" she asked "no my daughter, you have helped him to allow light back into his heart." she said "really?" the goddess nodded. Zoey looked away, Nyx gently brushed her hair from her face, "my daughter, you are happy here are you not?" she asked "i am" Zoey smiled "I've only been here for less then a day but I already love it. I don't feel worried anymore and I can just relax." the fledgling sat up, Nyx smiled "well I have a blessing for you my child, you will see it in time." "a blessing?" she asked "yes" the goddess kissed her forehead. **

**Kalona knocked on the door, "Zoey, are you awake?" he asked "yea" Kalona opened the door, "how did you sleep?" "i slept well." she said looking up from a book. "good" she smiled "would you like to come to dinner?" he asked "sure" she got out of bed and walked over to the door, Kalona stared at her, she looked up at him. She saw him look away "Kalona, what's wrong?" "nothing" he said swiftly, "are you sure?" she asked confused. "yes I am sure." Zoey furrowed her brow and sighed "alright, if you say so." she shrugged. Kalona looked at her, she walked out past him. "Kalona can I ask you something?" "sure," "why did that woman call you Lord?" he chuckled "that was something Neferet commanded. She demanded they call her Mistress and me lord while we where here." he said, then shrugged and then looked away. Zoey smiled "so they call you that because of Neferet." she laughed "yep" Kalona looked back at her, she smiled at him. She noticed his gaze had changed from what it had been. She noticed a bit of happiness. He grinned and leaned in closer, she stared "Kalona, this isn't very comfortable." she said "sorry" he cleared his throat. "come, let us go eat."**

**Zoey sat in the garden by herself. The warm air seemed heavy with different scents. She smiled and watched the clouds move over the late evening sky. Hey eyes were drawn back to her phone that had started going off again. She sighed and saw it was her grandmother. She guickly grabbed her phone and answered it. "Grandma?" "oh goodness, Zoeybird are you alright? They said that you were injured then disappeared!" she was panicked "i;m fine grandma" she said "where are you?" zoey sighed.**

**Zoey wasn't ready to deal with her friends showing up thinking they were rescuing her. "I'm with Kalona grandma." she said "what? Oh Zoey has he hurt you?" "no, he has been very kind to me." Zoey said "he has?" "yes" Zoey said, the elderly woman paused, she could her someone talking to her grandma. "Grandma, who is there with you right now?" "Zoey, Dear please tell me where you are." "Grandma, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly, Silvia sighed "Zoeybird, they wanted me to find out where he had taken you." "who?" she asked "they said that the high council had sent them." she said "grandma, just tell them I am safe and that in a few weeks I'll be home. I just need some time to recollect myself and calm down." she said "i trust you my little Zoeybird. Just be careful." "i will grandma." Zoey smiled "love you" "love you too Zoey." Zoey hung up and turned her head in the direction of the sky, "Zoey?" "oh Kalona" he was standing by a large tree. "is everything alright?" he asked "yes, it's fine." she said. "who was that on the phone?" "grandma." she said "how is she?" Kalona asked "she is doing good." he smiled "that is good, I know she is very important to you." he said. Kalona sat down next to her. She smiled at him, "how are you feeling?" "a little more relaxed." she said "good." Kalona put a hand on hers, "Kalona, thanks for saving my grandma." Kalona smiled, "you're welcome." the immortal stood. "there is a place I want to show you." he said. "what is it?" she asked "close your eyes". He said.**

"**ok Zoey, you can open your eyes now." she opened them "oh goddess." her eyes fell on a small hidden cove. "i am one of the few who know about this spot." he said "it's amazing" she said. "not as amazing as the woman I see beside me." she stared. "you know Kalona, I think your actually starting to become a good person again." she said looking at him. He smiled. "and zoey, please tell me if there is anything you need." he said "ok," she walked closer to the water and took off her shoes. She rolled up her jeans and began wading in the water. She looked back at the immortal. He was sitting down watching her. She smiled, she felt so relaxed and the world felt perfect.**

**Kalona carried Zoey up to her room, she was already asleep. "good Night" Zoey he said gently laying her in bed and tucking the silver blanket around her. She snuggled underneath, Kalona turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. "Kalona." he looked up to see Erebus, "Erebus! I have done nothing wrong!" he snapped at the god. "calm your tong Kalona, I am not here to scold you." he said "then why are you here?" he asked "Nyx has sent me to give some a blessing." "a blessing?" Kalona's mouth felt dry. "the goddess wants to give her a simple blessing for her work." Kalona turned his head, the door was still closed. "may I go in?" Erebus asked "she is asleep" "yes I know." Erebus sighed, "it will just take a few minutes." he said. "alright" Kalona moved out of the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey awoke to the sun peaking through the large windows. ****She got up and walked over to the large mirror. "oh goddess!" she gasped, ****she rushed over to the door, she poked her head out just in time to catch a maid walking down the hall. "excuse me" her voice was a bit shaky. "yes, miss Zoey, what is it?" ****she looked at her, "can you go to Kalona and tell him I need him in my room. Tell him its really ****important.****" ****Zoey said, the maid nodded then ran off. Zoey shut the door and waited.**

**Kalona sat there at the table, he was waiting for Zoey to ****arrival**** for breakfast. "Kalona" a maid ran in. "what is it?" he was concerned by her looks. "Miss Zoey has called for you. She says it is very important." she said "is she alright?" he stood "i don't know, she poked her head out of her room to get my attention." ****Kalona rushed off, he climbed the stairs swiftly and reached the door. "Zoey?" he knocked on then door "who is it?" "it's Kalona." the door opened and she grabbed his wrist. Kalona was yanked in, "Zoey are you alright?" he grabbed her shoulders. "i don't know" she said, she looked away. "tell me what is wrong." ****he said taking her hands, "look on my back." she said. His gaze moved from her face, over her shoulder. "****wings" the words left his lips in a hushed whisper. "****Kalona, Nyx said something about a blessing, could this be it?" she asked. "maybe." he smiled and turned her around, he softly touched the base of her wings. ****She gasped at the feeling. "Kalona, that was really weird." "What was?" he asked. "that feeling when you touched my back." Kalona smiled "they will be a bit tender for the a little while, when you feel ready I will teach you how to fly." Zoey smiled at him.**

**Stark paced back and force "Thanatos she's been gone for days. Can't we send some sort of search party?" ****he asked "James, we have no idea where she is, all we know is she is with Kalona." ****she said "****isn't that enough?" he asked "no it's not stark." "Kalona is your warrior! And you don't even know where he is!" ****he snapped at the High ****Priestess.**** "James Stark!" Du****n****atia stood there, "have you figured anything out?" "some, we can not simply track her. But we can find out if she is truly safe." ****she said.**

** "****Ready?" Kalona asked "yea, I am" she let out a deep sigh before starting to step off the edge. "remember, I'll catch you if you want me to" he said "thanks" she smiled. Kalona flew down and waited, her feet left the edge of the balcony. ****"it's ok Zoey, he promised if you couldn****'****t do it, he would catch you." she said to herself. Kalona stood there waiting.**

"**No!" stark screamed out, "i can****'****t believe this!" ****S****tevie Rae gasped as they watched. "Kalona, I don't think I can do it" she called down to him. The immortal ****stared**** up at her, "Zoey, you wont know unless you try." he said, she sighed "remember, if you need me too I will catch you, Zoey you have my word I will." he said. "****what do you think their talking about?" Darius asked "i don't know, something seems wrong with all this." Thanatos said, she looked at Du****n****atia "is there anyway to get a different look at this?" "yes" the vision seemed to shift to a different angel, this time showing Zoey ****fully standing there. "wings" Rephiam was the first to poin****t**** it out. "how?" Stark whispered.**

**Zoey let her self fall and the wings extended. She found her self hovering for a moment and she began to flap the wings. She could feel the wind around her and she saw Kalona watching from the ground. She smiled down at him, Kalona flew up to her. She watched as he extended his hand and brushed the hair from her face. Stark watched in anger. "what has he done to her!" there was full fledged anger in the archer's voice. He watched Kalona lead Zoey down to the ground and they started walking. "you did good" Kalona said, she ****stared**** "thanks" she sighed "i am gonna go up to my room for a bit." she said, Kalona nodded, "alright, well I hope that you will join me for lunch." he sai****d. Zoey sighed "maybe I will" she said and turned. "i will see you later" she said. **

**Zoey sat down on her bed and logged onto her computer. She pulled up ****S****kype, it immediately started ringing. "hey" she saw ****S****tevie Rae. "goddess Z, we've been so worried about you." she said "****I'm**** fine guys," she said "Look, you need to come back Z. Stark's really angry" she said "he's angry because I decided to take a break?" ****Zoey asked a bit confused "well, no" Stevie Rae said "then why is he angry?" "i think it is because your around Kalona and he's getting pretty jealous." she sighed "great, later, just tell him that I don't care. I really don't, if he wants to be bitter and jealous that I am trying to be happy. Then he can be bitter and jealous all he wants." Zoey said, "you sure Z?" she asked "yea I am" there was a knock at the door "come in" she said "hey" it was Kalona, Zoey looked at him with a warm smile. "****Z, who is that?" "it's Kalona" she said "hold on Zoey"**

**Kalona sat on the bed with her for a few minutes, "so you decided to call your friends?" "well, she called me" she said "i see" the immortal grinned, she smiled at him. Kalona leaned in and kissed her, she felt his arms wrap around her. She didn't fight or even remotely struggle. The kiss depended for a moment before he pulled back. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The immortal smiled back at her, "so, what did you come up here for that was so important?" she asked, Kalona chuckled, "i think you can guess" he said "you couldn't wait till lunch?" Kalona laughed "i guess not" he stood, "i will leave you to talk with your friends." he said. "actually Kalona, we would like to talk you as well." their heads turned. **

**Zoey was silent, "Thanatos" Kalona was the one to speak. "i cannot believe the two of you, Kalona I am especially displeased with you. Not only have you blatantly disobeyed the council's orders NOT to leave, but you have also disregarded your own oath to me." she said. Her voice was very stern, Zoey realized it didn't seem to bother Kalona though. She looked at the towering immortal as he stood with out speaking. "Kalona! What possessed you to think it was alright for you to just take off with Zoey like that!" she snapped "i asked him to" Zoey said "what?" "i said I asked him to take me away." Zoey said, her voice raising a bit. Kalona looked at Zoey. She reached forward and hung up. The immortal stared shocked at her "why would you hang up on her?" he asked. "i am tired of trying to explain things to people and them not listening." she said. **

**Kalona extended his hand, she stared for a moment. There was a warm smile plastered on his face. She stood and took it, he pulled her close. She looked into his eyes, Kalona put another hand on her back and began to sway back and forth with her. She looked at him and then laid her head on his chest. Kalona began to hum a song as they swayed. Zoey closed her eyes and felt at peace. She felt like things were right for once. **

**Kalona smiled, something was changing in him, and he could feel it. It wasn't bad, just familiar and peaceful. "Zoey" "hm?" the girl in his arms opened her eyes again. He watched, not sure if he should speak his mind. She smiled "what is it?" she asked, Kalona leaned in and kissed her again, this time she felt more passion in the kiss. **_'he loves me...' _**the voice spoke into her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled into him further. It felt right, it felt amazing and perfect. He wasn't forceful anymore. It was loving and kindred, he pulled back and softly stroked her hair. Zoey was speechless, Kalona smiled. Kalona walked over to her bed and sat down, he motioned for her to join him. She silently walked over and sat down. He propped himself up with a few pillows and pulled her close. The pair laid there in an embrace that seemed so right and calm. Zoey closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off into sleep with him. **

_A/n: sorry about the long wait guys. I've been so busy and kinda had a little case of writers block. I had to abandon this for a while as well as some other stories before I came up with something. Also the story Daughter of Darkness has been taken down. I just couldn't get it to go the way I wanted and decided to throw it out. read and review please._


	5. Chapter 5 The End

**Kalona landed outside the school gate. "are you sure you would like to return?" he asked "yes, there is a lot I still need to learn." she said "but you are now immortal, you have an eternity to learn." he said "but I would also like to be around my friends as well." she said, Kalona set her down "and your wings?" "i will tell them when I feel the time is right" she said "understandable." he said and kissed her. She looked at him with a loving gaze "Z!" **

**Zoey turned her head to see her friends, Kalona pulled back. "oh goddess Z, we were so worried." Stevie Rae was the first to reach her. "I'm fine guys" she said and then looked at Kalona again. The immortal smiled, Zoey smiled back at him. "what is he doing back here?" stark snapped "i came back with my love" he said taking Zoey's hand "'Your' Love?!" Zoey looked away. "Z, what is this?" he asked, she could see the fury in his eyes. Out of habit she cringed back, "are you threatening her?" Kalona's voice had changed. It wasn't the calm, loving voice it had been moments before. "Kalona!" everyone turned their head, Thantos was walking out the gate. Zoey looked at the immortal, "a month?!" she snapped at them "the two of you have been missing for a month!" she snapped at them, Zoey's hands balled into fists. **

_'Kalona'_**a voice cut through the night, Kalona recognized the voice in moments. "Nyx" his voice was hushed. He looked past the high priestess, he took off into the sky and landed on the other side. Zoey gasped "Kalona?" she rushed past and followed him up to the temple. Her friends and Thanatos followed them, Kalona entered the temple, it was vacant, except for one lone figure at the far side. She stood there in front of the statue as if she had been waiting for years. "Nyx" he walked closer. She smiled "hello Kalona" she said, Kalona?" he turned, Zoey stood staring "Nyx" she smiled at the goddess. "hello my daughter." the goddess said warmly. "why are you here?" Kalona asked "i came to give you an offer." she said "what?" Thanatos stood there watching, "goddess" the high priestess said "my child, do not be angry at my fallen warrior." she said "he is in fact the one that comforted, helped and saved Zoey Redbird's life." Zoey smiled at Kalona as she walked up beside him. **

**The immortal looked at the goddess that he had once served. "Nyx, you mentioned giving me an offer?" he asked "yes, I did" the goddess said, she moved and spun her hand. They watched a silver vortex appear "i am here to offer you the choice to return with me and become my warrior again." she said, "you've forgiven me?" "yes I have" she smiled, Zoey looked at him "Kalona, please do not let me hold you back from something you have always wanted." she said and she moved back. **

**Stark stared, hoping for Kalona to take the offer and be gone forever. He was sick of the immortal always being around. He wasn;t exactly sure what had transpired while he had Zoey but he didn't want him around again. Kalona stepped forward, he smiled. "Nyx, I just want to say thank you, but" "but?" stark was angered now "I'll have to decline," he said, "are you sure Kalona?" "yes" he said and turned to walk back to Zoey. She stared and he took her hand "and Zoey, your blessing, are you happy with it?" "yes I am Nyx, thank you so much." she said "good" the goddess turned her attention to stark, he growled and was full of anger. Zoey turned her attention to him as well. The archer's face was red, "my son, James, what is wrong?"**

**the goddess walked through the group of her friends to him. "Z was mine wasn't she?" he whispered "my daughter is owned by no one James, and you know that." she said, Zoey looked at her Guardian "Stark, what is wrong with you?" she asked "whats wrong with me?" he gritted his teeth, Zoey could see he was angry with her. Kalona narrowed his eyes at the archer. "whats wrong is the fact you've betrayed me! The fact that you so willingly just left with Kalona! And the fact your so willing to be with him! He's a monster Z! A Fucking monster!" **

**everyone was looking at him "a monster?" Zoey asked "Kalona is a monster?" she asked walking closer "stark, he saved my life back on the council island, he kept me from dying when YOU shot me. Kalona helped me over come my fears that we might lose to Neferet and gave me confidence. Where were you to do that?" she snapped at him, Kalona put his arm around Zoey, "come, he isn't worth your anger Zoey." he said, Zoey sighed "your right, he isn't" Zoey walked with him out of the temple. **

**The immortal smiled at her, "thanks Kalona" she said, her dark hair was lifted a little by the wind. Nyx walked up to him "Kalona, I must ask one more time. Are you sure you do not want to come back with me?" he smiled and looked at Zoey "yes, I am very sure, and I am thankful you have forgiven me." he said "you have shown me that you truly wanted it and you earned it." she said hugging the immortal. Zoey smiled at the goddess "you have done very well my daughter and I am very proud of all of you." she said. "thank you Nyx." she said "you are welcome my daughter. She said and turned "i will see all of you again." she said, Kalona and Zoey watched the goddess disappear. Kalona looked back at her, she laid her head on his arm and sighed. "Kalona" Thanatos cleared her throat "i need to talk with you" she said. Zoey looked at him "i will join you when you are done" he said lovingly. "ok" he smiled and kissed her, "I love you" he said. "I love you to" she smiled.**

**Stevie Rae sat in the room, she looked at Zoey "so what happened with you and Kalona?" she asked, Zoey looked up and saw a confused look on her face. "Kalona and I..." Zoey felt her face flush, for the first time she really thought about us. "a lot actually" she said "Nyx said somethin about a gift or blessing of some sort." she said "yea" Zoey smiled and looked back be hind her self. "what did the goddess give ya sweet pea?" Zoey grinned for a moment "i was thinking of waiting for you guys to calm down before I showed everyone" she said "showed us what what?" her head turned to see Stark. He was glaring at her, "we've already seen your whorish affection towards him." her hands balled into fists for the third time that evening. She walked up to the archer, she raised her fist and punched him square in the jaw.**

**He backed up holding his face, he growled. She stared the archer down, she wasn't afraid of him, she wouldn't fear anyone again. "Stark, Get the hell out of my room! And I don't ever want to see you again!" she snapped "right, so you can continue being a slut and fucking Kalona!" she gritted her teeth. "we haven't had sex at all, you know what, Kalona isn't just a good guy now, he's better then you!" "he is the one who cause heath's death! The one who caused your soul to shatter!" "i may have caused her soul to shatter, but I have gained her forgiveness and the forgiveness of the goddess." Kalona was standing behind him, Stark turned to see him. "now, you should leave." he said, Stark growled, hatred began to grip his heart. Kalona shoved him out of the way "my love, are you alright?" she smiled "i am just fine Kalona" her arms wrapped around him. **

**Kalona sat there with Zoey on his lap, he smiled down at her. "Kalona" "yes my love?" his arms kept her close. She looked at him, "my friends are still asking so many questions, I am running out of ways to explain it to them." she said and he chuckled "well, I guess all you can do is tell them what happened." he said and kissed her cheek. "i love you" he said in a soft whisper. "i love you too." she closed her eyes. Kalona pulled the blanket over them and she cuddled in his embrace.**

**Stark stood there, anger and hatred had a full grip over his heart. Kalona had stolen the woman he loved from him and had brainwashed her to turn him into the enemy. **_'James Stark' _**he looked around. His gaze fell on a white bull emerging from the shadows. **_'your lover has betrayed you, correct'_** stark knew it already knew the answer. "yes," he looked away from the creature. **_'and Kalona was the cause of this betrayal, he took her away from you. She in less then a month decided it would be him to love. She never wanted you.'_** the creature approached the archer **_'and on top of all that, the goddess gave her the gi__ft__ of immortality. Unlike with you, she'll be with him forever. That immortal will keep her and she will in time forget about you. In a few years, it will be like you never existed.' _**"She'd never do that!" he yelled **_' are you sure? She already said she never wanted to see you again.'_** he gritted his teeth. "i know Z, she'll think about it for a while and realize she made a mistake." he said "things will go back to the way they were, before Kalona." **_'no, not unless Kalona is out of the way.'_** the bull paced around him. Stark eyed the darkness, skeptical and ready for a chance to get Zoey back and win her heart again. **_' you didn;t go into the other world, just to have her break your heard and throw you away later on.'_** "your right, I didn't, I went into the other world to save her and have her with me as my mate, my priestess." he whispered "i saved her from certain death, I was the one who almost died to keep her safe more then once! Kalona never did a damn thing! He was the cause of all this!" he screamed the words. The darkness laughed, the bull got closer, **_'and yet the hero is cast aside for the villain,'_** it spoke, each time fulling the vampire's heart with more and more rage and hatred. "Kalona isn't a hero, he made all this happen." Stark looked back at the bull, the darkness seemed to surround him. **_'I'll make you a deal boy, __swear to__ me your eternal loyalty, and I__will will help you get back the reward that you so rightfully deserve.'_** it said, stark stood there, silently contemplating everything before opening his mouth. "Yes."**

_**The End**_


End file.
